Déjame abrir tu corazón
by noragomez
Summary: Pietro "accidentalmente" descubrió que en el futuro Logan estaría con Jean, y ellos estarían felices con ella. Pero Pietro no cree en eso, pero ¿quién es él para entrar en la vida privada de su profesor de historia?


Pietro, mientras corría, logró asustar a la niña, pisotear el jardín de alguien. Pietro se detuvo más de una vez, pero luego comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba mirando. Hacia la noche, decidió almorzar: fueron a una tienda y "compraron" algo de comer.

Y así hasta la noche: corrió allí y allá. Pero entonces decidió volver.

\- ¡Oh, Logan! Buenas tardes Que estas haciendo Como estas - charlando con Pietro, como de costumbre. "Y tú sabes ... Ayer fui un poco". No hice nada de eso ... ¿en serio ...? Y en general, ¿no sabes a qué hora viniste ayer?

\- Sí, fui ... ¿Cómo llegaste a la casa ayer, imbécil? - Pietro frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros. Pietro quería preguntar algo, pero no tenía miedo. Hubo un silencio inductivo en la habitación.

Logan se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a las escaleras.

\- James! - respondió Pietro. - Entonces, ¿no hice nada o ...?

\- Vete a dormir, imbécil. No sé de ti, pero estoy cansado por hoy.

\- Tú respondes - yo iré - Pietro se acercó bruscamente y lo miró. James suspiró y miró a Pietro.

\- Está bien, vete a dormir, ¿vale? - Pietro sonrió y corrió a su habitación.

•••

\- Raven, hola! - Pietro corrió a la sala de estar, donde estaba sentado Hank, que estaba leyendo, James, Eric y Charles, que estaban discutiendo abiertamente algo, y Raven, que estaba sentada en el sillón y estaba aburrida. Como estas Que estas haciendo ¡Y te traje un chocolate y un libro! - Pietro le entregó un chocolate y un libro.

Hola Esta bien gracias gracias como estas Estoy aquí, aburrida. ¿Puedes decirme algo?

\- ¡Sí, por supuesto! Adelante, escucha: una vez los padres tuvieron que irse por un par de días. Tenía entonces ocho años. Y me dejaron al cuidado de los vecinos. Siempre hemos tenido una buena relación con ellos. Tienen una familia numerosa, y luego los familiares vinieron a ellos. En general, la casa estaba llena de gente y una multitud de niños. Y una vez que nos quedamos solos, los adultos decidieron que los niños mayores cuidarán a los más pequeños perfectamente durante un par de horas. Jaja ¡Que sean en vano! - Pietro sonrió. - No, al principio todo estaba tranquilo. Y luego Dick se ofreció a rociar a las chicas con agua. En algún lugar consiguió jeringas. En general, es conveniente rociar agua de ellos: se hace clic en un extremo y el agua vuela. Entonces, tomamos estas jeringas, nos acercamos sigilosamente a las chicas que charlan y las vertemos. Ellos, por supuesto, gritan, y damos una lágrima. Pero a las chicas no se les echó de menos: ellas también se apoderaron de una jeringa, y salpiquemos dentro de nosotros. Durante un tiempo corrimos uno tras otro alrededor de la casa. Y luego nuestro equipo se escondió en una de las habitaciones. Cerramos la puerta y juntos la sujetamos desde dentro por el tirador. Por suerte, las chicas eran mucho mayores que nosotros, así que rompieron las defensas. Y así, tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, uno de ellos nos echó agua, no de una jeringa, sino de una jarra saludable. En realidad, no todos, pero Dick, que no tuvo la suerte de estar por delante. Está tan mojado de pies a cabeza que el agua fluye a través del cabello y solo la boca se abre y se cierra, Pietro se rió y agregó: Justo como Scott, esta mañana. Así, las chicas con risa triunfante se tambalean. Mojado y enojado, Dick dice amenazadoramente: "¡Oh, verdad ?! ¡Bien, bien! "Como dije, tienen una gran familia y tienen bastante ... niños pequeños. Entonces, en la sala donde nos sentamos, había una olla de una de las más pequeñas ...

\- ¡Sí, cuando ya cierres la boca! - La historia de Pietro fue interrumpida por el malvado Hank. - ¡Todo el día es el mismo! Bla bla bla Bla bla bla

"Hank, ¿está todo bien?" Preguntó Mystic.

\- que? No molesto a nadie ... Si no te gusta, vete ", murmuró Pietro, insultado.

\- ¡Pues sí! ¡No estás molestando a nadie en absoluto! - Hank se indignó y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- ¿Y qué es él? Bueno, está bien ... Pietro agitó la mano y se volvió y Raven. - Entonces ...

\- Pietro, digamos otra vez, ¿vale? Voy a calmarlo ", dijo Raven y se fue. Pietro se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor de la habitación. Él sonrió y se acercó a los demás.

\- hola Quieres tu

\- No, Pietro, estamos ocupados. ¡Vete a dormir! - Eric lo interrumpió bruscamente. Pietro puso mala cara en sus labios y desapareció.

•••

\- que haces aqui - preguntó Logan y cerró la puerta.

\- ¡hola! - Mercury sonrió y se sentó en el suelo. Como estas

\- Repetiré la pregunta otra vez: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, imbécil?"

\- ¡No soy un gilipollas! Y entonces ... Quiero hablar contigo

\- ¡Chico, basta! Eso fue, eso fue. No estoy enojado contigo. Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?

"En realidad, no vine a hablar de eso", Pietro se mordió el labio y miró a los ojos de Howlett.

\- si De que se trata

"Yo ... bueno ... Como decirte - Pietro suspiró y lo miró de nuevo. - te quiero - El tipo quería huir, pero Logan lo agarró del brazo. Pietro tiró de su mano, pero James no quería dejarlo ir.

\- ¡Duele, déjalo ir! - Pietro comenzó a tirar de su mano, pero James entregó su mano más fuerte.

\- Pietro, no soy el que necesitas ... encuentra a alguien para ti y déjame, ¿vale? ¿Sabes cuántos años tengo? - Pietro se encogió de hombros y miró a cualquier lado, pero no a James. - mucho

"Y si ... si lo intentamos?" Si me das una oportunidad?

\- ¡Pietro, eres un niño tonto e ingenuo! Esto es solo un pasatiempo y pronto pasará, ¿vale? - Pietro levantó los ojos hacia él y frunció los labios. James suspiró y le soltó la mano. - No te ofendas, ¿vale? Maximoff suspiró y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Apretó los puños y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como un payaso. Bueno, explica por qué? ¿No es digno de amor? Las imágenes de una vieja conversación brillaron ante mis ojos. Recordó su falsa sonrisa y sus palabras. Las palabras que le dijo: "... eres un niño tonto e ingenuo!" Pietro no quería estar tan molesto por eso, pero ahora ... ahora bajó la puerta y presionó sus rodillas contra él. Se susurró a sí mismo, como un mantra: "Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate", pero esto no ayudó ...

•••

\- Pietro, mi muchacho, ven aquí, Pietro asintió y se acercó.

\- que? Que es

\- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

\- Cuántos no fui. Hora seis, ocho? Hmm ... supongo que caminé, pero ¿qué?

\- Bueno, solo vas a algún lugar últimamente. Se puede decir

\- ¿Quién eres para mí? Madre Padre Así es, tú y yo, ¡nadie! ¡No te diré nada! - Pietro cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y luego se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de lo que decía.

\- ¡Maldita sea, sabes perfectamente que soy tu padre!

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? Charles dijo, ¿sí? - Magneto asintió. "Solo estoy caminando y eso es todo", Pietro se encogió de hombros y lo miró. - Estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir, ¿puedo irme? - Eric frunció los labios y asintió. Pietro sonrió y desapareció.

•••

\- Oye, Pietro, hola! ¿Nos ayudarás? - Mercury se detuvo abruptamente y los miró.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Les pregunté - Charles se acercó a ellos y miró a Pietro, él sonrió y luego regresó.

\- Bueno, si lo preguntas, entonces ciertamente te ayudaré! - Pietro fue con Kurt y Scott y los ayudó. Pero ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que el tablero pesado cayó tres de ellos en la pierna.

\- Cheeeeert! - Los tres se cayeron y comenzaron a agarrar su pierna. Los chicos se retorcieron de dolor y suspiraron pesadamente. Fueron abordados y se acercaron a Charles y Eric no muy lejos.

"¿Está todo bien?"

\- ¿Cómo puede estar todo "bien" si nuestro maldito tablero se cayó de nuestra pierna? - filtrada a través de los dientes de petro.

•••

— Wow, - Pietro miró su pierna rota y le dio unas palmaditas. - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tengo que morir en esta habitación ahora?

\- Bueno, Pietro, ten un poco de paciencia. ¡Nada contigo no morirá bien! A la derecha

\- ¿Y cómo me pondré? gimió Pietro. - como Hank, dime!

\- Bueno, todo. Pietro, descansa. Tienes huesos para crecer juntos. Luego puedes correr de nuevo, Hank le sonrió y se fue.

Pietro frunció los labios y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Para qué-oh-oh? Quiero comer ¡Pero hasta que llegue a la cocina no queda nada! ¡Oh, Eric! Tráeme, por favor, comida con una cocina! Tengo hambre

\- Pietro, me encantaría, pero Charles me está llamando - Pietro puso mala cara en sus labios y comenzó a gemir: - ¡Bien, está bien! ¡Pues vete! - Pietro le tiró una almohada, pero se metió en James.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- No. Quiero comer Tráeme comida por favor! Quiero comer Por favor .. James!

"Maldita sea." James suspiró y lo miró. - ¿Qué traes?

\- ¡Lo que sea! - James suspiró y se fue. - ¡Hurra! Finalmente canto, en unos minutos Wolverine llegó con un plato. - que es esto Verduras? ¡No lo comeré!

\- Era necesario aclarar - Pietro cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y volvió a poner mala cara en sus labios. - No quiero comer - ¡No lo hagas! Si no te gusta, ve y toma la comida tú mismo. Pero, y si quieres comer tanto, entonces ... lo tomarás tú mismo - James sonrió y dejó la comida en la mesa, que estaba casi en la puerta.

\- James! - Wolverine lo miró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. - Bien, bien! Bueno, voy a morir aquí! ¡Y estará en tu conciencia! ¿Por qué fui allí? Quería ir a la tienda. No, joder, Pietro tenía que ir a su habitación! Pietro eres un tonto!

•••

\- Scott? Estas ahi No? De acuerdo, espérelo aquí. Pierrot "entró" en su habitación. - Oh, ¿y qué es? Pietro lo examinó con cuidado y lo recogió. - ¿El qué? ¿Se está cortando ella misma? Yo lo tomaré yo mismo. Así que, fuera de peligro ... nunca se sabe ... - Pietro se quedó en su habitación casi todo el día. - ¿Dónde están sus demonios desgastados? Bueno, he estado sentado aquí casi todo el día, ¡volví a mi lugar! - cuando entró en su habitación vio a Charles. - ¡hola! Como estas

\- Hola, Pietro. Estoy bien Tú mismo, como en general! Como es tu pierna

\- Todo es malo. En mi opinión, pronto moriré por una sobredosis de vegetales en mi cuerpo. No puedo imaginar cómo viven los vegetarianos. Solo hasta que baje a la cocina, no quedará nada normal. Cuando le pregunto a mi padre, él dice que está ocupado y que lo llamas a ti mismo. Le pregunto a James, y él me trae estas verduras! ¡Ya estoy harta de ellos! - Taratoril pietro.

Charles suspiró y lo miró.

\- ¿Está todo tan mal? - Pietro asintió. - Aún te queda un poco, solo sé paciente, ¿vale?

\- Ya te vas ... Te estas yendo - Charles asintió. - Bueno, nos vemos pronto! - Charles sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. - ¡Ufff, estoy tan cansado! - Pietro suspiró y se acostó en la cama. Suspiró de nuevo y se cubrió la cara con las manos. - ¡Mamá, dame de vuelta!

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - Pietro se estremeció y se sentó en la cama con dificultad. - ¿Comida, beber algo, algo más? ..

\- Sí, ¿puedes traerme algún libro? Cualquiera, pero es deseable que fuera grueso y grande. Para matar el tiempo de alguna manera.

\- ¿Es realmente tan malo? - sonrió James y se apoyó contra la puerta. Pietro no respondió, solo olfateó. "Está bien, encontraré algo ahora", James se fue, dejando la puerta abierta.

\- ¿Nació en el ascensor o qué? - murmuró Pietro y se recostó en la cama.

•••

Pietro abrió los ojos con dificultad. Suspiró y solo miró al techo, pensando en algo propio. Mercury se cubrió con una manta que parecía haber sido cubierta por James, o tal vez alguien más, Charles, Eric o Hank.

"Ugh, estoy tan cansado", se cubrió la cara con las manos. Está aburrido, solitario. Para él, excepto Charles, nadie viene. Es cierto, James viene, pero rara vez. Solo le pregunta si necesita algo, y cuando recibe la respuesta, se va.

Y Eric? Eric entra, mira y hace la misma pregunta todo el tiempo: "¿Cómo estás?" Y se va inmediatamente después de la respuesta.

Pietro se levanta con cuidado y recuerda con brusquedad que le quitó la hoja a Scott. Pietro suspiró y galopó hacia el armario. Abriéndolo, se quedó sin aliento y gimió.

Uno por uno, Pietro tiró del armario.

"¿Y dónde está?" Preguntó Pietro.

Después de que sacó todas las cosas del armario, recordó que había dejado su chaqueta no aquí. Gimió

"¿Qué desgracias me acechan?" Yo, ¿qué, alguien maldijo? Espera un segundo ... - pensó Pietro. "¿Dónde dejé mi chaqueta?" Dios, Pietro, recuerda! Tal vez ella está en algún lugar de la mesa? ¡También hay un desastre! - Pietro cabalgó hacia la mesa y lo miró.

\- ¡Lo encontré! Ni siquiera estaba en una chaqueta ... ¡Y ahora al baño! "Pietro tomó la espada ..."

•••

Tiro de yeso hace una semana y listo! Pietro está desgastado de vez en cuando todo el mundo está desaparecido.

Aún así, a última hora de la tarde, recurre a su habitación y se va a la cama, pero hoy se cancelan sus planes. Un invitado lo estaba esperando en la habitación.

\- No entiendo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- hola Tengo una conversación contigo. James se apoyó contra la puerta y la cerró. - ¿Te ofendí con algo? - Pietro se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama.

\- Mm, en cierto sentido?

\- Bueno, ayer no solo no me saludaste, sino que ni siquiera miraste en mi dirección. ¿Te hice daño? ¿O es porque no correspondo a tus sentimientos?

\- Mm, - pensó Pietro. - Es posible.

\- Pietro.

"Sí", Pietro frunció los labios. - Sí, has estado ofendido durante mucho tiempo, pero también estoy ofendido, ¿entiendes? Sabes por que Porque no tengo derecho a ofenderme, porque no puedo obligarte a responder a mis sentimientos. ¡Todavía recuerdo maravillosamente esa conversación! Sí, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero todavía me duele. Yo, phew ... "Pietro suspiró ruidosamente, lo miró e hizo una mueca." James frunció los labios y el mijo se fue. - ¡El qué! ¿Fetichista? ¿Le gusta? - se preguntó Pietro. - Entonces, en algún lugar aquí tenía una estaca. ¡Oh, aquí está! - Pietro lo abrió y comenzó a beber. - genial - Pietro sonrió con una sonrisa de felicidad.

A Pietro le gustaba tomar cosas en la tienda y no pagar por ello. No tenía miedo de ser atrapado alguna vez. Ni siquiera lo pensó. A Pietro no le gusta pensar en el mañana en absoluto. Para él, los días vuelan tan rápido como el estudiante de verano. Y a Pietro le gustaba cómo iban los días hasta que no entendió cómo se enamoró de James.

\- Bueno, piénsalo! Oh bien ¡No necesito nada de él! ¡Se fue al infierno! Él tiene una ginebra, estoy seguro de ello simplemente! ¡Alégrate que al menos alguien le regale!

Wolverine mira a Gene como si ella fuera todo un mundo para él.

Y Pietro contento. No, no para James, sino para Gene. Una buena elección ...

Pero Pietro no se da cuenta de cómo se destruye su mundo ...

•••

\- Maximoff, ¿te estás divirtiendo allí?

\- M? No, señor, ¿usted qué? No, por supuesto! ¡Escucho tu lección con gran placer!

\- Entonces, Pietro. Respondeme una pregunta Usted responde?

\- Bueno, por supuesto, profesor! En cualquier

\- muy bien Esta es la pregunta más simple para usted: ¿cuándo y con quién estuvo la guerra de treinta años?

"Oh ... bueno, probablemente ... hmm ... ¿mil setecientos veintitrés o mil setecientos cincuenta y tres?

\- No. ¿Y quién con quién, sabes? - Pietro asintió negativamente con la cabeza. - Ok, vamos a hacer una pregunta sobre el tema: nombrar las fechas de la "Gran Depresión"

"Oh, y sé que duró diez años", Pietro se arrastraba y miraba a James, quien asintió. —¿De los diecinueve veintinueve a los diecinueve treinta y nueve?

\- ¡Sí, bien hecho! Siéntate Simplemente no hables más, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Bueno, - Pietro sonrió, se sentó y enterró su cuaderno. "Kurt, gracias", susurró Pietro y lo miró, él solo asintió. Después de unos minutos, Pietro palideció y suspiró. "Sr. Howlett, ¿puedo salir?" Me siento mal

"¿Para que salgas y nunca vuelvas?" Siéntate un poco más, la lección terminará pronto, - Pietro frunció los labios y miró su libro de texto. Sabía que escapar no era una opción. Sólo empeorará.

Unos minutos después se puso aún más pálido. En un susurro, Kurt le preguntó:

\- Estás completamente pálido. ¿Estás empeorando? - Pietro levantó la vista del libro de texto y asintió. Suspiró de nuevo y salió. Por la sangre Kurt logró reaccionar y teletransportarse a la salida. Pietro frunció el ceño y cayó inconsciente.

Al entregar rápidamente a Pietro a Hank, James dijo que pronto lo haría. Y a la izquierda.

Hank se acercó y comenzó a examinarlo. Después de un tiempo, James interrumpió el silencio y entró en la habitación:

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Alteración nerviosa.

"Una crisis nerviosa en Pietro?"

\- Sí, pero eso no es todo ... Tiene cortes en su brazo y abdomen ... están hechos por una cuchilla. ¿Le ha pasado algo? - Hank los miró. - ¿No lo sabes? - Sólo se encogieron de hombros. - Sugiero que por un tiempo no lo agobies, déjalo estar tranquilo en su habitación, ¿vale?

"Si es para su ventaja, entonces está bien ..."

\- ¿Puede darle antidepresivos?

\- no! De ninguna manera ¡Solo se pondrá peor por esto! - Carlos condujo hasta Pietro.

\- ¿puedo? - Tomó su mano y la examinó cuidadosamente. "Vámonos de aquí, no lo molestaremos", sugirió Charles.

•••

\- Jin, Scott, hola! Como estas

"Bien, gracias, Pietro," Scott sonrió débilmente.

\- Todo está bien. ¿Cómo estás tú, Pietro? Como te sientes

\- esta bien Gracias

\- bueno ¿Seguimos esperando a alguien? - preguntó Scott y miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Mm? Sí, Kurt prometió venir, - después de unos segundos, Kurt les teletransportó.

\- hola Lo siento, llego tarde Tuve asuntos

\- esta bien ¡Vamos! - Pietro llamó y entraron a la oficina de Carlos.

\- buenas tardes ¿Pasó algo?

\- si Por supuesto, todavía no les he preguntado, pero luego preguntaré. Y así ... yo, Kurt, Gene y Scott, no, no eso ... - pensó Pietro, y luego comenzó a charlar. - ¿Podemos tomar un descanso de la escuela y de nuestras fuerzas en cuatro? Leí en alguna parte que hay tal anillo, que cuando lo usas en el momento en que lo llevas, tus fuerzas se eliminan en este momento. Espero haberlo explicado normalmente. A la derecha Y también sé que en nuestras escuelas hay tales.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, si tus amigos están de acuerdo, por favor solo toma James o Eric. Esta bien - Pietro miró a sus amigos con una mirada inquisitiva.

"No me importa", Jin estuvo de acuerdo.

\- yo tambien ¿Y tú, Scott?

\- Es decir, mientras tengo este anillo, ¿no puedo usar estas gafas? - Los chicos asintieron. - ¡Estoy a favor!

\- Bueno, eso es unánime. ¿Y quién de los adultos?

\- ¿Vamos a buscar a James? - sugirió Scott. Kurt, Pietro y Jean se miraron y asintieron.

\- Eso es bueno chicos. Cuando recoja lo que necesita, venga aquí. De acuerdo - los chicos asintieron y se fueron.

•••

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?"

\- Bueno, llamé a mi abuela, ella la permitió en su casa, en el bosque. Solo si no quemamos y volamos la casa.

\- Ya está bien. Donde esta

\- Allí en el bosque, en Noruega.

"¡Es invierno ahora, y Noruega está en el norte!" ¡Moriremos!

"No seas dramático, Scott". Si tienes una idea, ¡ofrécelo! Vamos a escuchar, ¿vale?

"No, no tengo ideas", Scott se encogió de hombros. Miró a Pietro y le preguntó: ¿Has estado largo?

\- ¡No, ya estoy todo! ¡Vamos! - Salieron de la habitación y miraron a su alrededor. "Kurt, sé tan amable, teletransportándonos a la oficina de Charles", asintió. Los chicos lo agarraron del brazo y se teletransportaron a la oficina.

\- Dios, por fin. Pensé que moriría por esperar, lo primero que escucharon cuando estaban en la oficina. - ¿Estás listo? - preguntó James. Los chicos asintieron.

\- Bien, bien. Aquí están los anillos para ti, él les dio a todos un anillo. - Con cinco no tendrás éxito. Sólo puedo quitarlos. ¿A dónde te diriges?

\- A Noruega.

\- ¿A Noruega? Tendrás frío, - la niña sentada en la silla chasqueó los dedos y apareció más ropa abrigada en ellos. - Eso es todo. ¿Pueden las coordenadas?

"No los tenemos", la niña sacudió los ojos y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- bueno ¿Estás en ... el bosque ..? Así que, bueno, la chica miró cuidadosamente a Pietro y habló. - ¡Oh, lo entendí todo!

"Ella leyó mi mente?"

\- Entonces! Tengo que volver a mi manera, no puedo moverte de aquí para allá. Por lo tanto, la única manera. ¡Y no más palabras! - La niña los teletransportó al lugar correcto.

\- ¿Ella no nos pudo mudar directamente a la casa? - preguntó Pietro. "Incluso con este vestido hace frío", dijo Pietro y se abrazó.

\- Entonces, Maximoff, ¿dónde está la casa? ¡Muéstranos el camino! - Pietro quinul y se adelantó. Se detuvo y los miró. - que?

"No sé ... no recuerdo exactamente dónde está esta casa", murmuró Pietro.

\- Bueno, está bien. Podemos preguntarle a alguien. ¿Saben tu espalda entonces? Preguntó Jin. Pietro asintió y suspiró. "Bueno, por ejemplo, el suyo", Jin asintió en algún lugar en su dirección. Pietro se volvió bruscamente y se estremeció.

\- Dios, hombre. No nos asustes así. Y tú ... espera, ¿no eres romano? Bueno, ¿quién ayuda a mi abuela con la casa?

\- si I. Soy yo, - respondió el hombre con incertidumbre. "Te estamos esperando ... la casa está aquí, casi estás cerca, vas directamente y la encuentras", Pietro asintió y siguió adelante, y sus compañeros de viaje lo siguieron. - ¡Cuidado! - Pietro lo miró y frunció el ceño. - La electricidad está ahora defectuosa. Yo, Roman, - le sonrió a Jin con una sonrisa fea.

\- Sí, romano, me acordé.

"Buenas noches", dijo Kurt y pasó junto a él.

"Asumiremos que hemos escuchado en lugar de" nosotros "," yo ", les susurró James. Pronto llegaron a la casa. La casa era de dos pisos. Por dentro era acogedor y cálido, había peluches en las mesas, estantes y en la chimenea.

\- ¿Y esta es la casa de tu abuela en el pueblo? - preguntó Scott. Pietro sonrió y asintió.

Cuando estaba oscuro, los cinco estaban sentados en la sala de estar junto a la chimenea.

Pietro estaba leyendo un libro, James estaba mirando la sala de estar y Kurt, Jean y Scott tuvieron una discusión acalorada sobre algo.

"Pietro, tu abuela tiene muchas cosas extrañas", dijo James y se puso una especie de máscara. - Bueno, me parezco a romana?

\- ¡estaño!

"Pietro, pregúntale a su abuela por su número", preguntó Kurt, luego agregó: "¡Vamos a hablar con Jean!

\- ¡Sí, genial! - Pietro sacó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar el número de su abuela.

\- Así se olvidará de los demás.

\- ¿Hablas en serio o qué? Jin preguntó y miró a Kurt y Pietro.

"Y habrá menos de nosotros", agregó Kurt.

\- que? Pero este tipo es lo más extraño posible.

"Tú también, Gene, pero te amo de todos modos", Pyro soltó las palabras, sin levantar la vista del teléfono. "Los mensajes no se están enviando, no hay red, ya está muerto", Pietro descolgó el teléfono en algún lugar.

\- Sí, todo, olvídalo, ya estoy molesto. Mi amigo está en un concierto y debería llamarme cuando haya nuestra canción favorita, pero la campaña no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Él prometió ... - Kurt arrastró las palabras. Pietro se encogió de hombros y volvió a coger el libro.

\- Detente. Lo se - Jin se demoró en el lugar y miró a todos. - Definitivamente tiene a alguien. Cien por ciento! Verás, cuando los chicos no están en una relación, simplemente no pueden rechazar a las chicas. Esto es biología, ¿entiendes? - Jin los miró a todos.

\- En serio, muchachos, ¿van a discutir toda la noche sobre quién se reúne con quién o cómo? Ya me siento mal por escuchar sobre mutantes y sobre personas.

\- ¿Hay temas más interesantes, Pietro? - Pietro reflexionó unos segundos y respondió:

\- Sí, mucho. Bueno, por ejemplo, podemos hablar de música.

\- No podemos hablar de música sin mencionar mutantes o personas.

\- Entonces! - gritó Jin. - Y en general, el SSA - según sea necesario. No podemos hablar de personas y mutantes.

"No lo sé", Pietro se encogió de hombros y los miró. - Mi vieja tiene un montón de juegos de mesa. Podemos jugar, los chicos se miraron y asintieron. "Sí, están en el armario", comenzó a buscar Pietro. Consiguió algún juego y les mostró. - Echa un vistazo!

\- ¿Junta espírita? Generalmente genial, ¡podemos hacerle preguntas a los espíritus!

\- Bueno, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, chicos. - James dejó la máscara y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Espera un momento, James, ¿tienes miedo? - preguntó Pietro

\- yo? No puedo creerlo.

"Tiene miedo", susurró Pietro y sonrió. James puso los ojos en blanco y se fue.

\- ¿Empezando? - Pietro se levantó, se acercó a la mesita de noche y sacó las velas.

\- Necesito estar listo!

•••

Los chicos ponen su dedo en el puntero de la tableta.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Por qué James no quiere jugar con nosotros? - comenzó Scott por primera vez. La tableta índice comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia la letra "w".

\- Está bien ... En serio, ¿quién lo mueve? - preguntó Pietro y los miró.

"Deja de moverlo, Gene".

"Kurt, te juro que no soy yo".

"No me gusta", susurró Pietro. La tableta índice se detuvo en la letra "d".

cansado No hicimos nada ...

\- ¡Oh, ahora estoy! - Kurt levantó su mano. - Ahem. ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿A quién ama Jin? "Pietro y Jean miraron a Kurt con una mirada asesina".

\- ¿En Scott?

"Oooh, estoy muy contento, Gene", Scott dijo arrastrando las palabras. - Bueno, ¿quién es ahora? Gin, Pietro?

\- yo soy - gritó Pietro. - Pongamos los dedos en el puntero de la tableta - los chicos juntos ponen sus dedos. - ¿Hay alguien ahí? Espíritus ... romanos ... interesados ... Pierrot sonrió con picardía y los miró. - ... a Jin?

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - Pietro sonrió, y la tableta se dirigió bruscamente hacia la inscripción en la pizarra: "sí".

\- Joder ... yo, como siempre, un imán para psicópatas!

\- ¡Pietro, tu abuela debe enviarnos su número de teléfono!

\- no! No no no no Bueno, también tengo una pregunta: te pregunto con todo respeto: ¿cuál es la orientación de Pietro?

"G ... a ... y ... ¿Gay? Si

\- ¡Pero esto es una locura! ¡Esto es raro! - Pietro puso su dedo en el índice de la tableta: Espíritus, ¿estás drogado?

\- Ok, también tengo una pregunta, pon tus dedos.

\- ¿Quién es ahora? Scott?

"No sé qué preguntar ..."

\- Lo se! Puedo yo Solo quiero saber si Scott tiene sentimientos por mí ... - Scott quería decir algo, pero Pietro no le dejó decir:

"Pero a nadie le importa Scott, Gene". ¡Somos un equipo de romanos! - Kurt y Pietro miraron y sonrieron, comenzaron a golpear la mesa y gritar: ¡Estamos a favor de Roman! ¡Estamos para la romana! ¡Estamos para la romana!

\- Es embarazoso ... es embarazoso ...

\- Por cierto, ¿qué haremos si mi abuela no responde, cómo encontrar a Roman?

"Preguntaremos a los espíritus", sonrió Kurt. Jin puso los ojos en blanco y pusieron sus dedos sobre la tableta.

"Perfume ... lo siento, soy Jin otra vez", Pietro soltó una risita y casi se quitó el dedo. Entonces, ¿dónde está el romano ahora?

\- ¡Chicas, concéntrate!

\- H? Hungría? - sugirió Gene. - No, esto es una tontería, - el puntero de la tableta se detuvo en "e"

\- ¡Aquí! Pidieron a coro y sacaron los dedos. Jean miró a los lados.

\- Bueno, no!

"Maldición, es realmente espeluznante", susurró Scott.

\- Es cierto, Jin, eres tú, ¡para!

"Kurt, te juro que no soy yo". ¡No soy yo, chicas!

"Yo ..." Pofto comenzó, y luego se corrigió: "Quizás necesito encender la luz", sugirió Pietro.

Por favor - Y solo Pietro quería vatear, cuando de repente en la calle, algo se duplicó fuertemente en el techo. Pietro hizo una mueca y se recostó. Los chicos gritaron.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Que fue eso

\- ¿De dónde vino?

"No lo sé, pero esta es una casa antigua, podría ser ..." Pietro comenzó a charlar de nuevo. - Tal vez no conozco el techo ... el viento ..? - sugirió Pietro. Las velas se rindieron bruscamente, los chicos gritaron y se abrazaron.

\- ¡Voy a llorar! - dijo Jin, aferrándose aún más cerca.

\- ¡Logan! Logan! Logan!

•••

"Creo que todo esto se debe a los eventos paranormales de ayer", dijo Jin, mirando la mesa. "Pietro, por favor sirve el azucarero", Pietro asintió y extendió la azucarera. - Entonces ... mi cerebro se ha vuelto muy susceptible a las ondas místicas. Y los espíritus me hablaron en un sueño. Fue increíble, él era todo blanco. Su pelo revoloteaba al viento. ¿Y entonces no entendí algo, o qué? Entonces, me explicó por qué no habríamos tenido éxito con él: Pietro hizo vibrar el teléfono.

\- Espera, creo que esta es mi abuela, - Pietro miró y suspiró. - Sí, ella es. Hola abuela - En pocos minutos llegó. Y su mirada estaba asustada. - Chicos ... Le dije a mi abuela que no había electricidad, pero preguntamos por Roman, el tipo que ayuda en la casa.

\- ¿Y qué dijo ella? Preguntó Kurt.

\- Eso no sabe ninguna novela, y que nadie la ayuda.

Joder Tal vez ... tal vez tu abuela mijo no recuerda?

"Ella no tiene problemas de memoria".

•••

Más cerca de la cena, Kurt, Scott y Pietro se sentaron en el sofá y se cubrieron con una colcha, James miró por la ventana y Jin hizo los ejercicios.

\- Maldita sea, arranca ya, - Kurt miró su teléfono. - ¡Hurra, finalmente cargado! - sonrió, pero la sonrisa pronto desapareció de la cara. "Maldición, no habrá autobús hasta mañana por la mañana". Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí de nuevo.

\- Niños, ¿quién dijo que Román quiere hacernos daño?

\- James, ¿en serio? ¿Necesita que él mate a alguien frente a usted para entender que es un psicópata peligroso?

\- Incluso si él trató de hacer algo, somos cinco, y está solo.

\- No, tienes cuatro. Los sigo a ustedes, todos los que estaban en esta sala miraron a Pietro. - Sé que esto es injusto, pero es un reflejo. Estoy demasiado asustado

"Es bueno saberlo", soltó James y se sentó en el sofá.

\- Esto no es mi culpa. ¿Qué harías?

"Bueno, miré a muchos militantes", comenzó Kurt. - Desarrollé muchas técnicas de defensa personal. En casos extremos, escóndete detrás de Jin, y ella le dará una rodilla en la cara.

\- Está bien, me levantaré después de ti.

\- Ok, manos.

"Eso no es suficiente para deshacerse de él", dijo Jin arrastrando las palabras. La luz se encendió bruscamente.

\- Bueno, eso es una buena señal! - James sonrió mirándolos.

\- Una buena señal, una buena señal ... - Jin suspiró y dejó de hacer ejercicios, miró a Pietro y sonrió:

\- Ya que estamos atrapados aquí, es necesario hacer algo. Pietro, ¿me ayudas a preparar la cena?

\- ¿Entonces solo hacemos lo que comemos?

\- Todos deben participar. Solo que no has cocinado desde nuestra llegada, ella tiró de Pietro detrás de ella. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Jin tomó muchas papas.

"¿La tortilla necesita tantas papas?"

\- si No te gusta

\- No, los carbohidratos son perjudiciales para la salud, - Pietro tomó las papas y comenzó a pelarlas.

\- No, al contrario. Traen mucho a tu cuerpo. ¿Sabes lo que contienen? - Pietro sacudió negativamente la cabeza y miró a Jean. - Almidón, y esto es energía, y vitamina C.

\- Esto es una cosa contra el resfriado común, ¿eh? - Jin sonrió y continuó:

\- Sí, por ejemplo. Pero es especialmente un antioxidante. Combate el envejecimiento de la piel. Además, es muy sabroso. ¿Sabes qué más hay en la tortilla? Los huevos Contienen aminoácidos, proteínas. Te permiten ganar músculo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanta información sobre la comida? - Jin no respondió. Pietro y Jean miraron hacia arriba y miraron por la ventana. Gritaron, soltando los cuchillos, salieron corriendo.

•••

\- Maldita sea, Pietro, - Mercury miró a James y olfateó.

James levantó la cabeza del chico con la mano en la barbilla y lo besó imperiosamente, inmediatamente penetrando su lengua en la boca de otra persona. Maximoff, abriendo los ojos con asombro, gimió algo en sus labios y se apretó más contra el fuerte cuerpo del hombre. "Si quieres, continuaremos", susurró James y besó sus labios.

"No, no quiero ... pero, James, ¿te quedarás conmigo?"

\- ¿Por toda la noche? - el asintió. Wolverine lo miró, y Maximoff se quitó la mano de la mejilla y miró hacia abajo. - esta bien

•••

\- Buenas noches, Pietro. Necesito hablar ... - Pietro suspiró y abrazó sus ojos adormecidos. Él ya se ha despertado, y alguien ya quiere hablar con él. Pietro frunció los labios y dijo con voz ronca:

\- Si quieres decir que esto fue un error, entonces sé: ya lo entendí.

\- No, no. Más bien al contrario. Pietro, Hank dijo que tenías una crisis nerviosa. También dijo que tú ... te lastimaste, ¿es así? - Pietro asintió y le soltó los ojos. - ¿Por mi culpa? - asintió a regañadientes. - Pietro, no debes ser asesinado por esto, no deberías. Entiendes - asintió de nuevo. - Sabes ... por la mañana, cuando salí de tu habitación, conocí a un estudiante y este estudiante me dijo que si amas, no tienes que pensar correctamente o no. Lo más importante es que amas ... ¿Qué piensas? James se quedó en un susurro. - ¿Lo haré bien si respondo a tus sentimientos? "Pietro, temblando de frío en la habitación, atrapa los labios de Wolverine y cierra sus hombros con las manos, tratando de reducir aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos. El toque de la piel a la piel arde y obtiene aún más de ambos. "Si quieres," James interrumpió bruscamente el beso. - quieres? - Pietro lo miró y asintió activamente con la cabeza. "Dime, dime", susurró James y besó su cara.

\- si Yo quiero Yo quiero Por favor, dime que esto no es una broma.

\- No estaba bromeando.

•••

* 4 meses después *

\- hace frio

\- Si no sufres de estas tonterías, y arrastrate más cerca ...

\- ... Te empujaré contra la pared. ¿Dónde está más cerca?

\- ¡Ay de mí!

Silencio Oler Y tira, se tira la manta sobre sí mismo.

\- ¿Y dime algo?

"Eres un imbécil".

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Bueno, cuéntalo y y!

\- ¿Cuento para ti, o qué?

\- ¿Sabes cómo? - James suspira y murmura:

\- ¿Y cómo llegué a esta vida? - Pietro lo miró con ojos grandes y sonrió. - Mierda contigo, pez de colores. Escucha ...

\- ¿Y habrá un príncipe?

\- No.

\- ¿Y hazañas? Y amor Y vivieron mucho tiempo y ...

\- ¡Y consiguieron al narrador en su doloroso día de la muerte!

\- Lo tengo, cállate.

\- Eso es lo mismo ... Entonces, escucha:

Un marinero recibió cartas de una niña que nunca había visto. Su nombre era Rosa y le escribió por tres años. Leyendo sus cartas y respondiéndola, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía vivir sin eso y decidió casarse a toda costa.

Cuando terminó su servicio, hicieron una cita en la estación, a las cinco de la tarde. La niña escribió que en su ojal tendría una rosa roja.

El marinero dudaba de cómo sería todo, nunca vio a Rosa. No sabía si ella era linda o no, plena o delgada.

Llegó a la estación, y cuando el reloj dio las cinco, apareció una mujer con una rosa roja en el ojal. Tenía unos sesenta años.

El marinero entró en pánico y quiso irse, pero no lo hizo. Esta mujer le escribió todo el tiempo mientras estaba en el mar, le envió regalos para Navidad y la apoyó. Ella no se merecía esto. Entonces el marinero se le acercó, le tendió la mano y se presentó. Y la mujer le dijo al marinero que estaba equivocado, Rosa está de pie detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta y la vio, una hermosa joven. La anciana le explicó que Rosa misma le había pedido que enhebrase la flor en el ojal. Si el marinero se volviera y se fuera, ella entendería que él no es la persona que necesita. Y como encontró la fuerza para acercarse a una anciana, significa que no se equivocó en él.

\- Uh? Y todo?

\- ¿Un poco para ti?

\- ¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué pasa con la abuela? ¿Ella es su abuela pariente? Y la niña ¿Cómo sabía ella de él? ¿Vivieron felices para siempre? ¿Qué le pasó a esa abuela?

\- ¿Por qué necesitas algo de él? Vivieron felices para siempre, ¿algo así?

\- ¡Sí, al menos! Los besos están todos allí y en general, todas las cosas.

\- Poco todavía, sobre las "todas las cosas" para escuchar.

\- Hmm. Será aburrido. Entonces, ¿qué es, resulta que ni siquiera puedo besarte?

\- Puedes, - James sonrió y lo miró. "Por la noche", Pietro sonrió y agregó: "Y ve a dormir en un segundo".

\- bueno Se hará ...

Y realmente apenas frotaba sus labios sobre mi mejilla, enterrada en la almohada. Huele James sonrió de nuevo y abrazó su milagro Yudo. Fuera de la ventana de la habitación, Pietro ruge el bosque.

Aliento - James encaja más convenientemente, escondiendo garras. Exhale - las garras refrescan las manos, como si estuvieran rodando bajo la piel. Una especie de meditación. Ayuda Y el mundo deja de encogerse, ahogarse. Y el pánico irrazonable retrocede. Y en una olla en el alféizar de la ventana - lirios rojos, casi escarlata en la luz equivocada de la luna. Manchas de luz en los pétalos. Yo también, ajumo aromico.

•••

\- Pietro, ¿cómo eres amable?

\- Hola Kurt! Todo es hermoso Como estas ¿Dónde está Gene, Scott?

\- esta bien Gracias Ellos prometieron venir, - Kurt miró alrededor y se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué es?

\- que? - Kurt señaló el cuello. Pietro frunció el ceño y lo miró interrogativamente. - Oh, lo dices en serio ... entonces, mordió al mosquito. A ti en la habitación estos ghouls no vuelan, m? Para mí, sí.

\- No, Pietro. No volar

\- Chicos, hola! "Jean los miró y ... ella simplemente sonrió. Kurt se mordió el labio y la miró con una mirada inquisitiva, y Pietro irónicamente arqueó una ceja. - que?

"Tú tienes ..." Pietro mostró algunos movimientos sobre sí mismo.

eh

"Tu barra de labios estaba manchada", Jin se sonrojó, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a limpiar.

\- Hace poco comí. Eso fue untado, - Pietro negó con la cabeza y preguntó:

\- si Y que comiste - Jin sonrió y se encogió de hombros. - ¿Miembro? - De repente Kurt rió como loco. Pietro y Jean se miraron y lo miraron.

\- ¡Gran broma, Pietro! Está bien, me fui! Se levantó del alféizar de la ventana y se fue.

"Por cierto, Gene, ¿dónde está Scott?"

"Él ... no lo sé", Jin se encogió de hombros. "Pietro, y James ... ¿te habló?" Él la miró y asintió. - ¿Y cómo fue todo?

\- Sí. Todo está bien. Usted habló con él, ¿verdad? No sé lo que le dijiste, pero ... ¿gracias o qué? - Pietro se rascó la cabeza, y Gene sonrió. - vamos

\- Bueno, ya te vas. Y buscaré a Scott. Nos vemos pronto

\- ¡Hasta pronto!

•••

Suena la campana de la escuela. Los alumnos bajan las escaleras.

Pietro y Jean están sentados junto a la ventana en el rellano. Pietro está sentado en su teléfono y tratando de alcanzar a alguien. Jin de repente oye la voz de William y se da vuelta. Él baja las escaleras con alguien de su "Kompashki". Él ve a Jin y sonríe.

Hola

"Hola", Jin responde en voz baja y con vergüenza.

El jin, consternado, se vuelve hacia la ventana, por temor a que explique algo ahora, pero no dice nada. Ella le echa un vistazo a Pietro. No notó nada, está concentrado en su teléfono. Deja caer la llamada y mira la pantalla con impaciencia.

"Maldita sea, Scott", Pietro dibuja con molestia.

\- que paso - Pietro mira el teléfono y escribe un mensaje.

"Tomó mi libro de texto de matemáticas para copiar algo, y lo necesito para la próxima lección".

Desde el patio del colegio salen las risas de William. Jin mira hacia abajo. Se queda en la calle con amigos, bromean y ríen. Pietro deja el teléfono a un lado y mira primero a Jean, luego por la ventana.

\- ¿No crees que este William es terriblemente molesto? - Pietro se encoge de hombros. No pensó mucho en William. Lo que no se puede decir sobre Gene, ella realmente quiere que Pietro esté de acuerdo con ella. - El hecho de que ha hablado insulta a todos, y todo lo demás.

\- ¿No se disculpó? - pregunta Pietro desinteresadamente.

\- Bueno, sí, pero sigue siendo un gilipollas. Por la forma en que camina, cree que puede hacer lo que quiera, como si toda la escuela le perteneciera. Pietro mira a William de nuevo. Él se encoge de hombros.

\- Solo ... es solo porque perdió a su hermanita, puede causar un daño mental muy fuerte.

\- ¡Pero no le da derecho a comportarse como un completo bastardo!

\- Hey! Bromeo, fue una parodia de ... mmm, por ejemplo, sobre Grett, - Pietro mira a Jean en un estudio. ¿Por qué está tan preocupada con William? Jin nota la sospecha de su mirada y trata de suavizar la situación.

"Oh, no me preocupo por él, solo espero que por él nadie sufra más".

\- yo tambien Cuando veas a Scott, dile que devuelva el tutorial, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy no iré a la lección.

A donde vas

"A James", Pietro le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

\- ¿Y si tiene una lección? Aunque con quién estoy hablando?

•••

\- que haces aqui - Pierrot voló al aula y se sentó en la mesa.

\- No puedo ir a las matemáticas. Decidí salir a caminar ... ¿no me expulsarás?

\- ¿Por qué decidiste caminarlo?

"Bueno, le di a Scott mi libro de texto de matemáticas, y él no me lo devuelve". Y Hank está enojado cuando su lección viene sin un libro de texto. ¡Se convertirá en un monstruo azul y me comerá! ¡Y estarás solo! - Taratoril pietro.

\- No llegaste a tiempo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y usted me molestará, - Pietro se puso los labios de forma ofendida y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. - Ok, vamos a vernos por la noche, ¿ok? Yo a ti o tú a mí. Te diré algo de nuevo, y saldrás corriendo temprano por la mañana. Iré?

\- Hmm ... bueno, ¿puedo quedarme un poco aquí? Prometo: ¡Me sentaré tranquilamente!

\- Ojalá esté tranquilo, ¿vale? Él asintió y se sentó en el escritorio. Al principio, simplemente se sentó y no hizo nada, pero cuando se aburrió por completo, Pietro sacó su teléfono y comenzó a mirar la pantalla con atención.

"Pietro, me olvidé de advertirte ..." Lo miró. - Seguirás mal - te azote.

\- ¿Según el papa? - James puso los ojos en blanco y asintió. - Una oferta tentadora, - Pietro rompió en una sonrisa de felicidad. "Pero hay algo ..."

\- que?

\- Yo protejo mi inocencia antes de la boda.

"Oooh, estaré esperando", James soltó un gruñido y le sonrió.

\- si

\- Pf, no, ven acá!

\- ¡Tú haces lo mismo! Y yo, por cierto, ¡en serio!

\- ¿Cuál es la verdad? - Pietro sonrió y asintió. - Entonces, veamos cómo se desarrollará nuestra relación. Está bien, todos. ¡Tenemos que terminar las cosas! - Pietro mostró su cabeza y volvió a mirar el teléfono. Muerto silencio cayó de nuevo en el aula. Pero entonces James interrumpió el silencio. - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- M?

\- Miras un punto durante varios minutos.

"Ah, sí ... solo ... Jin se metió su pequeño tatuaje.

\- ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo? - Mercury se encogió de hombros y estaba a su lado. "¿Estás aburrido aquí?"

\- No. Me gusta su compañía, Maximoff sonrió de nuevo y se puso de puntillas para besarlo, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

\- James, ¿estás ahí? ¡Abre la puerta!

\- ¿Qué necesita esta persona discapacitada de mí? - James puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrir la puerta, se volvió hacia Pietro: "¿Quieres esconderte?" - asintió negativamente con la cabeza.

\- Me alegra que hayas descubierto. ¿Has terminado con los documentos?

\- Sí, casi.

\- bueno Pietro Que haces aqui

\- Y ... pronto tendremos una prueba en la historia, ahora vine a detenerme un poco ...

"Bueno, eso es bueno ... por cierto, Pietro, ¿te gustaría escribir un artículo?" - Pietro lo miró con una mirada inquisitiva. - Aquí están los temas - Pietro estuvo cerca y tomó una parte de los temas.

\- Lo pensaré, ¿vale? - Charles asintió. "Bueno ..." Pietro los miró y agregó: "Iré, tengo que ir a otro lugar", le guiñó un ojo a James y se alejó a toda velocidad. Charles lo miró.

\- que?

 ***una semana después***

\- hola Como estas Como estas

\- Hola, Pietro. Esta bien Te gusta a ti mismo

\- yo? Soy maravilloso - James se sentó en la cama y lo miró. Pietro sonrió y se sentó en su regazo.

\- Pietro. Escuché rumores de que tuviste una pelea ... - Pietro lo miró y apretó los labios. - ¿Y por qué es eso? Bueno, acabo de reunirnos, ¡pero tú también le rompiste una botella en la cabeza! Completamente loco, m? ¿Por qué peleaste?

\- ¡Empezó por primera vez! ¡Dijo que los gays no pertenecen a la escuela!

\- No le prestes atención a estos apéndices, ¿vale? A pesar de que él comenzó primero. ¡Mira lo que has conseguido! Tu lugar está vacío, y en mis lecciones se volvió aburrido después de que te retiraran.

\- Sí, Jean me lo dijo hoy. Pero ahora voy y todo está bien, ¿verdad? - James sonrió y asintió. Pietro se inclinó sobre su cara y lo besó. - ¿Te quedarás conmigo hoy? - preguntó Pietro en un susurro y comenzó a besarle la cara. Y James le acarició la espalda y bajó aún más las manos. "¿Eso significa que sí?"

\- ¡No, hoy no va a funcionar!

Por que

\- Tengo que ir a alguna parte.

\- donde?

\- ¿Es un interrogatorio? Tengo que irme, nos vemos, Pietro! - Maximoff salio de su regazo y lo miró. - Entonces es necesario, - le besó la frente y se fue.

\- y donde esta el - Pietro miró alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos se detuvieron en el pedestal. Había algo de papel en este gabinete, aparentemente James se fue. Pietro sonrió astutamente y se acercó. - ¡Ahora aprendemos! Dios ... entonces, ¿quién lo escribió? - Pietro abrió el periódico y leyó: "¡Me alegro de que vayas a venir!" Aquí está la dirección. Sí ... entendido, Pietro rápidamente se cambió de ropa y fue a esta dirección. Rápidamente llegó allí. Mercury tocó el timbre, pero nadie lo abrió. Llamó de nuevo, pero nada más. Pietro llamó por tercera vez y la abrieron.

\- hola Pietro, ¿verdad? Soy Wade.

\- Eso es correcto. ¿Está James aquí? - preguntó Pietro y lo miró.

\- Hmm .. No, no lo es, lo siento.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está?

"No tengo idea", Wade se encogió de hombros. - Me dijo que vendría. ¿No intentaste llamarlo?

\- De hecho, mi teléfono está muerto.

\- ¿Quieres que te llame?

"Sí, por supuesto, sería genial", sonrió Pietro, pero luego sugirió: "O tal vez podría prestarme algunos ejercicios".

\- Sí, ejercicio, por supuesto. Entra, - Pietro asintió y entró en el apartamento.

"Gracias", era demasiado ruidoso y lleno de gente en casa.

\- Este es Pietro, un amigo de James - se lo presentó a todos.

Hola - asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Wade.

"Dame tu celular", Pietro lo miró y le tendió el teléfono. Gracias ¿Te gustaría algo de beber?

eh No, todo está bien. Gracias

\- ¿Quieres llamarlo? - Pietro asintió. Wade sonrió y extendió el teléfono. - ¿No tomar? - Pietro asintió, suspiró y tendió el teléfono. De repente, el teléfono vibraba.

\- ¿Es James?

\- si Él escribe que no estará hoy, Mercurio frunció los labios y suspiró de nuevo.

"Pietro, pareces un buen chico". Sabes, James es un buen amigo mío. Me gustaría que fuera como tú, pero debes saber que James es una persona difícil.

\- ¿Persona difícil? En el sentido de?

\- Siempre tuvo un lado oscuro.

\- ¿El lado oscuro? Como es

"Una persona muy cercana me dijo que cuando era un niño, James se volvió loco, cuando no consiguió lo que quería. Gritó, mordido, golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. Su madre tuvo que encerrarlo en la noche para que no hiciera nada. Y una vez amenazó con empujar a la niña del vecino por la ventana. Afortunadamente, ahora solo muerde! Pero todavía muy bien manipulado por la gente. Y cuando no tiene lo que quiere, puede volverse muy cruel. ¿Alguna vez ha sido cruel contigo?

\- Uh ... no.

\- Al final, es James. Después de todo, absolutamente no le importan los demás, es cierto. Que quieres escuchar de mi Así que no quería que supieras nada más sobre él. Tenía demasiado miedo de que descubrieras la verdad. Sé que piensas que soy su amigo y lo dono con menudencias, pero he visto demasiadas chicas como tú que sufrieron por él.

En el fondo, todos piensan que James es un buen tipo que cambiará por ellos. Pero esto nunca sucederá. Siempre termina esperándolo, y en ese momento él está follando a otras chicas. Lo siento En cualquier caso, aquí siempre eres bienvenido. Es verdad

\- ¡Wade! ¡Vamos!

"Lo siento", entró en la habitación en algún lugar. Pietro se sorprendió por lo que escuchó. Miró alrededor de la cocina y vio un vaso solitario. Suspiró y lo alcanzó.

•••

Pietro se despertó temprano en la mañana, se estiró dulcemente y abrió los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y se levantó bruscamente.

\- dios - miró debajo de la manta y se quedó sin aliento. Pietro miró alrededor de la habitación y vio su ropa. Tragó saliva y fue a la cocina por el teléfono. El apartamento tenía demasiado alcohol. Tomó el teléfono y dejó este lugar.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, se ató a una especie de cerca y sacó un teléfono. Vio un SMS y lo abrió: _"Este es un fiasco, anoche hice enojar mi teléfono en el bar. Lo tomé solo hoy. Te extrañé mucho "._

\- ¡Me equivoqué!

•••

Cuando ya estaba en casa, se lavó bien, se echó sobre la sangre y sacó su computadora portátil. Pietro comenzó a buscar: " _El éxtasis líquido es una droga de violador_ ". Lo que necesitaba no fue encontrado. Tuve que buscar otra cosa:

" _Cómo entenderlo si eres violado_ ". Y de nuevo nada. Pietro suspiró y abrió FACEBOOK. Rápidamente encontró a Wade y comenzó a escribirle:

Hola ¿Qué pasó el viernes por la noche? No recuerdo nada ". Suspiró ruidosamente y borró todo. Miró la pantalla del portátil y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

Hola ¿Qué pasó el viernes por la noche? Me apagué Me molesta un poco. Necesito saber Por favor. "- leyó el mensaje de nuevo y esta vez lo envió.

De repente llegó a su habitación:

\- Pietro! ¡Vamos, abre! ¿Por qué estás cerrado?

\- que paso

"Pietro está aquí, quiere hablar contigo".

\- No, no quiero verlo. Dile que no lo soy.

\- Tendremos que idear otra cosa, porque ya le dije que estás en tu habitación.

\- Maldita sea, no ... dile que ... que estoy durmiendo, o que estoy enferma. Piensa en algo

"Incluso si le digo que tienes lepra, él vendrá a ti de todos modos para lamerte la cara y arrancarte las cáscaras con los dientes". Él realmente quiere hablar contigo.

\- No, Jin, maldita sea, hablo en serio! Encontrarás una excusa. Lo haces muy bien.

"Pero espera, ¿por qué no hablas con él?" Pensé que ya habías pasado esta etapa de mierda.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Jin, en serio! Ayudame ¿No quieres ayudarme, al menos una vez?

\- esta bien Bueno, no te preocupes. Encontraré algo que decir, - pronto ella volvió a la puerta. - ¿Estás bien?

\- si Solo necesito estar sola. Tengo este derecho, ¿verdad?

"Sí, por supuesto", cuando Jin se fue, Pietro bajó la puerta y sacudió las rodillas. Empezó a llorar.

\- ¡Siempre estropeo todo! ¿Qué tipo de castigo?

•••

\- ¡Oooh, mira quién está aquí! Oye, Maximoff, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué te vas de tu habitación? - Pietro suspiró y se dirigió a la nevera. - ¡Oh, tiene hambre! - Pietro abrió el refrigerador, miró, miró y cerró la puerta con irritación. - Escuchen, desde que salió de su habitación, abandonaremos nuestros asuntos de la noche, vamos todos a todo volumen, tomemos un montón de comida y veamos el espectáculo. M?

\- Por cierto, ya que recordaste sobre la comida ... ¿nadie tomó mi filete de soya?

\- Oh, ¿entonces él era soya? Señor, pensé que estaba expirado. Gracias a dios Gracias. Pietro frunció el ceño y lo miró.

\- ¿Qué demonios, William? Por qué, cuando alguien más firma su comida, no la tocas, y cuando la firmo la tomas todo el tiempo. ¿Eres generalmente normal?

"Bueno, lo robado es delicioso", William le sonrió.

\- ¿Eres normal? - Pietro cambió a gritar. - ¡Esto no es robado! Lo que "tomo" en la tienda, lo como al instante! ¿Por qué tomas todo el mío como si fuera tuyo?

"Está bien, no te emociones". ¡Voy a cocinar algo!

\- ¿Qué vas a cocinar? ¡Ni siquiera sabes cocinar! ¡Lo único que puedes hacer es vivir a expensas de otra persona! - Pietro lo miró de nuevo y salió corriendo.

•••

\- Puta, puta, puta, una vez más puta. Y así, en cada foto, Scott escurrió y miró a Jean. - esta bien Y quien es este

"AlexGray123", respondió Kurt y guardó el teléfono.

"¿No sabes quién podría ser?" - Jin suspiró y asintió negativamente con la cabeza.

\- Esta cuenta ha sido eliminada. Es decir, este imbécil se divirtió todo el fin de semana, ¿y luego simplemente eliminó la página?

\- Resulta que sí.

\- Dios, ¿cómo me hizo enojar?

\- entiendo ¿No hay la menor conjetura de quién es?

"Él o ella estará mejor si nunca lo sé". Me enoja tanto ... ¿Por qué hacerlo?

\- No lo sé. ¡Esto es sólo dibilizm! - Scott miró a Jean y le puso la mano en el hombro. "No te preocupes, lo encontraré", Pietro miró a sus amigos, que no le prestaron atención, frunció los labios y regresó a la escuela.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Pietro se detuvo y miró a Charles.

\- En general, mi amigo es el editor jefe. Está buscando un estudiante que pueda escribir un artículo sobre cómo los jóvenes ven el futuro de los Estados Unidos. Vio tu trabajo la semana pasada y realmente le gustó. Por lo tanto, quiere que escribas este artículo. Genial cierto

\- Uff, no sé ...

\- Esas posibilidades no se caen todos los días. Si fuera usted, me alegraría si me ofrecieran escribir un artículo para el sitio.

\- ok, lo intentaré

\- Eso es genial, me gusta mucho más este humor. Tendrás éxito, no te preocupes. Enviaré el resto a tu correo, ¿ok? - Pietro asintió. - Hasta pronto, - Pietro asintió de nuevo, y Charles se fue. Pietro olfateó, se dio la vuelta y retrocedió.

\- ¿Me llamaste el viernes?

\- Tengo el número equivocado, - murmuró Pietro. James intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero Pietro estaba mirando hacia abajo.

\- ¿Seis veces? Vine a ti y obtuve una excusa idiota de Jin.

Pietro, ¿qué está pasando?

\- Dame, por favor, no mucho tiempo, ¿vale? - James asintió.

•••

Al levantarse temprano, Pietro primero alcanzó el teléfono. Miró y vio que había recibido SMS.

\- " _Yo, Pietro, acabo de ver tu mensaje. Me alegra que hayas escrito. No te preocupes, no pasó gran cosa, solo una fiesta "._ Pietro dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se levantó para prepararse para hoy.

¡Esperaba que hoy vuele rápido! Todo el día estuvo desgastado, se regocijó. Como una piedra del alma.

\- hola Como estan ustedes

\- ¡Ah, Pietro, hola! ¡Brillas tanto! ¿Pasó algo? - Kurt lo miró y sonrió.

\- ¡Todo es simplemente maravilloso! - miró a Jin. - ¿Jin? Esta todo bien - ella recogió la bolsa. Algo estaba escrito en letras grandes y negras. - ¿Y qué significa esto?

\- Martillé en un traductor, significa" puta "... en español, agregó. - Y ... no se lava ...

\- ¿Quién lo necesita? - Jin se encogió de hombros. - Maldición ... Tal vez ... le dirás a Charles? - sugirió Pietro y consiguió el teléfono. - maldita sea Ginebra

\- que? - Pietro le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono. - ¿Jarabe de arce? ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Ya ves, este tema ... el tema de la persecución de las putas.

\- ¡Cómo me aburre! - le llevó el teléfono a Pietro y se fue a algún lado.

\- Hey! Donde esta el telefono Donde esta ella - los chicos se encogieron de hombros. Pietro suspiró y aceleró. - Oh ... lo siento, pero ¿puede mi teléfono? Necesito algo en algún lugar ... - Jin le entregó el teléfono. Gracias - gritó al final Pietro y se alejó a toda velocidad. - James, abre! ¡Soy yo, Pietro! - La puerta del armario hervida. Pietro sonrió y lo miró con esperanza en sus ojos.

\- ¡Entra! - Pietro estaba al instante en la oficina. - ¿Pasó algo?

Pietro sonrió y lo miró.

Logan, agarrando la mano de Pietro por la muñeca, lo aprieta bruscamente y con una fuerte presión lo besa. Pietro se relaja al instante en las fuertes manos de Wolverine, con el deseo y la pasión que había en él, respondiendo a un beso.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre Wade?

\- Pietro. Como lo sabes

\- En realidad, supuse desde el momento en que empezamos a salir, te envió un SMS por la mañana ...

\- Debería haberte dicho, pero no solo dicen eso ... ¿y sabes por qué? Tenía miedo de que Wade entendiera que sentía algo por ti y trataría de enredarnos. Él no debe interponerse en nuestro camino. Odia que otros tengan algo que él no tiene. Y es que no me pone en nada. Toda la vida. Pero siempre lo apoyé, porque es mi único ... ¿amigo? Pero si trata de impedirnos, si intenta destruir lo que es más importante para mí, lo mataré. Lo único que quiero, lo que realmente necesito es a ti, - James se pasó la mano por la mejilla y se apoyó la frente en la frente. - ¿Y qué? Pensaste

\- Sí, todo está bien.

\- Ahora tengo que ir a Charles, debo cerrar la oficina.

\- bueno Nos vemos pronto - Pietro lo besó, y luego se lavó. Se detuvo en medio de la carretera, porque su teléfono vibraba.

\- Ja, mira lo que encontré en mi casa. Ahora recuerdo lo puta que eras. Pero tienes suerte. Gracias a tu trasero, asumiremos que te he perdonado ", y después de este texto había una fotografía desnuda de Pietro. Se quedó sin aliento.

•••

\- Pietro? - La puerta de su habitación se abrió silenciosamente. - Pietro, ¿estás durmiendo? - Tres de sus amigos miraron desde detrás de la puerta y lo observaron.

\- se despertó?

\- No lo sé.

\- Vi que desayunaba. Encontró su plato vacío en la cocina, - dijo Kurt.

\- No, fue William quien comió lo que había allí, - respondió Scott, y miró a Kurt.

\- Ah, bueno, entonces él no sale, porque entendió lo raro que es.

\- ¿Crees que tarde o temprano saldrá? Lo extraño, - Jin los miró y sonrió tristemente. Echemos un vistazo. Escupir, abrir.

\- Ok, solo tranquilo! - susurró Kurt.

\- Sí, con cuidado, - abrieron la puerta aún más ancha. - Bueno, al menos él está respirando. Ya algo Hoy también es un cumpleaños!

\- quien? - Kurt miró a Jean, y luego a Scott.

\- En el papa. En el papa.

\- de verdad ¿Necesitas hacer algo por el cumpleaños de papá? Scott esperó a reír y Jean apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Pietro cumple años hoy!

\- si Y ni siquiera tengo un regalo.

\- Maldita sea, yo también tengo ... - Scott de repente se quedó sin aliento. - ¡Exactamente! Fue una de mis camisetas. Coloreado como le gusta

\- ¡Genial, Scott! - Luego Kurt y yo en el negocio.

\- Oh, espera ... En realidad, la camisa era Pietro. No puedo devolverle su camisa por su cumpleaños. Él será feliz, por supuesto, pero esto no es exactamente un regalo. Si - Pietro suspiró, se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con una manta. "Joder, joder", cerraron la puerta en silencio. Pietro abrió los ojos y se tumbó de espaldas.

\- Uff ... - Pietro sacó su teléfono y lo miró. De repente recibió SMS:

 _James: ¿Quieres una pista de patinaje? En la inauguración estarán los DJs. Para recogerte_

 _Pietro: ¿No tienes que prepararte? Comienzan las sondas._

 _James: Oh no, todo está bien._

 _Pietro: ¿Tal vez debería pasar algún tiempo preparándose para la muestra?_

 _James: ?_

 _James: Quiero estar contigo._

 _Pietro: estoy enfermo. Tengo fiebre_

 _James: de acuerdo. ¿Necesitas algo?_

 _Pietro: No, gracias. Todo está bien._

La puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente. Su padre entró en la habitación.

\- Estoy durmiendo.

\- cierto?

\- que quieres - Pietro se cruzó de brazos y lo miró.

"Te traje el desayuno en honor a tu cumpleaños", Erik se sentó en el borde de su cama y Pietro nunca apartó la vista de él.

\- No quiero comer.

\- Bueno, al menos puedes intentar algo, - Pietro negó con la cabeza. Que paso ¿Es por James? Sí, sé que tú y James están saliendo.

\- No, simplemente no me siento muy bien. Eso es todo

\- Sabes, a veces también me enfermo. En tales casos, necesita hablar. No hay necesidad de guardarlo todo para ti.

\- Sólo tengo fiebre. Pase, - Pietro se encogió de hombros.

\- Si hablas, será más rápido. Sabes, rara vez les cuento a todos sobre mi vida, pero puedo escuchar. Y además, soy tu padre, - Pietro seguía en silencio. Sus ojos estaban húmedos otra vez. - Como quieras. Te doy tiempo hasta la tarde para que me cuentes lo que pasó. Y te interesa comer todo el plato hasta la noche. Voy a comprobarlo. Estoy hablando en serio

•••

Cuando llegó la noche y cuando Pietro no tenía nada que hacer, decidió escribir un artículo. Sentándose en la computadora portátil, suspiró y abrió la palabra. Pietro pensó durante mucho tiempo qué escribir. Gimió y abrió FACEBOOK. Había un mensaje.

 _Jin llamó a la conversación "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"_

 _Gin: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS_

 _Kurt: 18 años !_

 _Scott: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Que haces ahi_

 _Kurt: ¿Cuándo veremos?_

 _Scott: Necesidad de marcar_

 _Gin: sigues enfermo?_

 _Kurt: ¿Podemos incluso venir a visitarnos?_

 _Scott: ven a mí mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Hacemos un brunch en honor a tu dr._

 _Kurt: ¡TE ESPERAMOS! No te dejaremos ..._

 _Jin: ¿Por qué no contestas? Ven a mi brunch mañana!_

Pietro negó con la cabeza y abrió una correspondencia con Wade.

 _Pietro: Necesito saber qué pasó el viernes pasado._

 _Sorprendentemente, la respuesta llegó rápidamente:_

 _Wade: No has respondido en mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres reunirte para hablar de ello? Trato de о_

 _Pietro: Bien, pero solo en un lugar abarrotado._

 _Wade: ¿El café está bien? Suficiente lugar lleno de gente para ti?_

Pietro volvió a negar con la cabeza y cerró la cuenta por completo. La puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Jin!

\- Está bien ... En un par de segundos querrás matarme. Pero no mates. Me amas, y yo te amo, James entró en la habitación. "Dije que no querías ver a nadie, pero él no me escuchó", Pietro la miró con una mirada asesina, Jin se encogió de hombros y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

\- No respondes. Nadie Quiero saber por qué te escondes en tu habitación. Pietro lo hipnotizó con una mirada. Pero luego respondió

\- Porque estoy enfermo. Estoy realmente enfermo.

"¿Por qué no me hablas?"

\- Porque necesitas preparar a los estudiantes para los exámenes finales y para ti es muy importante. Y ... quiero que los preparen bien, y que no pierdan tiempo conmigo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de tonterías te estás haciendo con los exámenes? No me importan. No son importantes para mí. Si no quieres salir conmigo, bien. Pero dime en la cara.

\- Quiero conocerte. Quiero estar contigo Pero ... - suspiró Pietro. Un bulto rodó hasta su garganta, y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar. "Pero necesito terminar este artículo con urgencia, ya ves". Tuve que pasarlo ayer, mañana necesitan ponerlo en el sitio. Pero no puedo juntar mis pensamientos, no puedo. No puedo dormir, no puedo comer. Me estoy ahogando Garganta como una com. Cierto, es muy doloroso para mí, no tienes idea ... James se le acercó y lo abrazó.

\- Cállate, cállate, cálmate. Mantener la calma Siéntate

\- No puedo respirar. Me parece que voy a morir ", dijo Pietro entre lágrimas.

\- No morirás. Esto es solo un ataque de ansiedad, nada terrible. Necesitas relajarte y distraerte, ¿de acuerdo? - Pietro comenzó a forjar negativamente con su cabeza y lo miró con una mirada implorante.

\- ¡No entiendes, tengo que terminar el artículo! ¡Verdadero debe!

\- No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero!

\- Respira, con calma, - James se sentó a su lado, lo acercó y le acarició la espalda. "Respira, respira", James se levantó bruscamente. Pietro lo miró. Wolverine lo agarró por el brazo y lo obligó a levantarse. Wolverine lo agarró por las nalgas y lo levantó, apretando la pared con fuerza, de modo que varios carteles se arrugaron y se desprendieron, cayendo al suelo con un crujido. Mercury se retorció al golpear la parte posterior de la pared. James suspiró y lo llevó a la puerta.

\- que estas haciendo No! - comenzó a temblar.

\- Te llevaré afuera.

\- ¡No, no, no, por favor! ¡No quiero salir! Hace frío allí! Te lo ruego, no lo hagas! - James suspiró de nuevo y alcanzó la manta. - ¡No, no quiero! Por favor, no quiero salir afuera. dejame ir.

\- tranquilo Todo estará bien, vamos.

\- Jeeeeymes, - gimió Pietro. James lo arrastró a su motocicleta. Pronto estuvieron en su motocicleta. James lo sentó en su moto y le besó la sien.

Estoy bien, susurró, y extendió su casco. Pietro suspiró y lo tomó.

Mientras se alejaban, Pietro se relajó y se inclinó hacia él. Pronto, la motocicleta de James se detuvo.

"Llegamos", dijo Wolverine y se bajó de la bicicleta. El teléfono de Pietro vibró, sacó su teléfono. James se acercó a él con la caja. Había un pastel con velas. "Feliz cumpleaños", Wolverine notó su teléfono y se lo quitó. - Oye, oye, no. No hay teléfono hoy. Sólo tú y yo. Blow out, ok?

•••

La cabeza de James descansa sobre una almohada blanca. Sus ojos están cerrados. Abre los ojos y mira directamente a Pietro, que duerme a su lado. Él se acuesta de lado. Tiró de la manta en un sueño, su cuerpo desnudo. Con su mano izquierda sostiene a James de la mano. Sus dedos entrelazados yacen justo en el centro de la cama, en el borde que separa su lado de él. James entrecierra los ojos hacia Pietro, sobre su cuerpo. Es muy guapo cuando duerme tranquilo. Él mira sus dedos entrelazados y trata con cuidado de liberar su palma.

Pietro respira pesadamente y se da la vuelta, se pone la manta sobre sí mismo y se acuesta en el borde de la cama. Pietro es digerido de nuevo en el lado en el que estaba mintiendo. Pietro apenas abre los ojos.

\- No me mires cuando duermo. Lo prohíbo - James sonrió y preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como el peor tipo del mundo.

\- Levántate. Te llevaré a Scott.

\- No, realmente no estoy de humor para eso.

\- Pietro, han preparado todo para ti. En serio Ponte este suéter, James le mostró el suéter. - Creo que es lindo.

\- No lo llevaré.

Por que

\- Es viejo. Me lo puse a los trece, en séptimo grado. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera me metí en eso.

\- Y estoy seguro de que te verás muy bien en eso. De acuerdo, prepárate. Después de unos minutos, Pietro lo miró y se abrazó. James sonrió y le besó la frente.

En la casa de Scott, James lo detuvo y le preguntó:

\- ¿Llámame si algo sale mal? Llamará

\- Solo ... necesito averiguar algo. Y luego te lo contaré todo. De acuerdo

\- bueno Dime cuando estés listo. Puedes confiar en mí, ya sabes, - Pietro asintió. "Ahora puedes recogerlo", le entregó su teléfono.

-'Gracias Nos vemos pronto - Pietro sonrió levemente y se dirigió a la casa de Scott. Antes de llamar, comprobó su teléfono. Hubo algunos SMS.

 _Wade: ¡Hola!_

 _Wade: ¿A dónde has ido?_

 _Wade: Pietro?_

 _Wade: ¿Nos veremos?_

 _Wade: lunes, 6 pm Cafe Nistal._

 _Wade: ¡Vamos!_

Pietro suspiró ruidosamente y mató el teléfono. Él tuvo una oportunidad.

\- feliz cumpleaños ! - Pietro no pudo contener una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, vamos! ¡Entra! - metieron su mano en la casa.

\- Me alegra mucho que estemos celebrando tu decimoctavo cumpleaños. ¡Esto es genial! Los amo a todos ustedes! - Scott miró a todos, sonrió y se mordió el labio. "Por lo general no digo eso, pero esto es cierto", miró a Pietro. - ¡En general, tu artículo es algo! ¡Sólo una clase! Incluso derramé una lágrima cuando leí, así que quiero que todos lo escuchen, Scott tomó la tableta y se levantó. - Así que ...

Pietro Maximoff. "Joven, libre, y por lo tanto responsable"

Como demuestran las investigaciones, los jóvenes estadounidenses pasan más de cuatro horas al día en las redes sociales. Algunas personas piensan que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, pero entiendo bien por qué lo estamos haciendo. En las redes sociales, la sociedad no es tan complicada. Puedes iniciar sesión y bloquear a quien no te guste. La constitución establece que todos tienen los mismos derechos y que las personas nacen y permanecen libres. Son libres de sentarse durante cuatro horas en las redes sociales. Liberarte de borrachera y tener sexo con todos. Gastar libremente 900.000 en autobús de posgrado. Ahora Estados Unidos no es el mismo país para el cual se redactó la constitución. La sociedad estadounidense está en constante evolución. Hoy en día hay corrientes de refugiados en Europa que buscan un lugar para vivir. Estas son personas de una cultura diferente. Personas cuyos valores no podemos compartir. Algunos temen que amenazarán nuestros valores noruegos. Esa sería la mejor característica de Facebook, simplemente bloquearlos, pero no funcionará. Si creemos en los valores en los que se basa, si estamos de acuerdo con la idea de que todas las personas deben ser libres y tener los mismos derechos, ¿no estamos obligados a luchar para preservar estos valores para todos? No abrir la puerta a los forasteros que amenazan nuestros valores, pero no abrirlos. Vivimos en una sociedad porque nos necesitamos unos a otros. La gente necesita gente. Interactuar con otros puede ser difícil, especialmente con aquellos con los que no está de acuerdo. Con los que piensan diferente a ti. Con alguien que pertenece a otra cultura, o con tu novia, o con un amigo de una escuela secundaria en Facebook. En una sociedad pacífica con derechos iguales, debemos escucharnos y entendernos mutuamente. Puede ser más fácil entenderse si se enfoca en lo que tenemos en común y no en lo que es diferente. Busque en qué estamos de acuerdo, no en qué difieren nuestras opiniones. Tal vez si pensamos en los demás de la peor manera posible, entonces esto es lo que quieren mostrarnos. Tenemos derecho todos los días a pasar cuatro horas en las redes sociales. Porque alguien antes de nosotros luchó por nuestra libertad en esto. Pronto tomaremos este país en nuestras propias manos. Depende de nosotros qué valores prevalecerán en el futuro. Espero que salgamos victoriosos de la lucha por la igualdad de derechos y la libertad para todas las personas en el mundo. Absolutamente serio. Si no, nosotros que crecimos en un país rico y libre en el mundo, si no podemos elegir generosidad, paciencia y apertura, si no nos buscamos el uno al otro, si no podemos luchar por la justicia, ¿quién puede hacerlo? El mundo en el que vivimos está lleno de caos y sus reglas no son fáciles de entender. ¿Por qué algunas personas son pobres y otras ricas? ¿Por qué algunos son obligados a ser refugiados mientras que otros están a salvo? ¿Por qué la gente escupe en la calle? ¿Y por qué a veces, incluso si intentas hacer algo bueno, las personas responden con odio? No es extraño que la gente se rinda. Que dejen de creer en el bien. Porque aunque a veces parezca así, nadie está solo. Cada uno de nosotros es parte del gran caos. Después de cien años, es posible que tengamos autos que puedan predecir el impacto de cada acción, pero hasta que eso suceda, podemos confiar en ello: el miedo se extiende pero, afortunadamente, el amor también ... - Scott tuvo que parar porque Pietro comenzó a sollozar.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Me parece que un amigo de James me violó, - hubo un silencio mortal. Pero Scott rompió el silencio.

\- ¡Aquí hay un hijo de puta! Si esta cosa te violó, yo ... - pero él lo interrumpió:

\- De hecho, no recuerdo nada.

\- Tengo que decirle a la policía, - sugirió Kurt, y él quería levantarse, pero Pietro lo detuvo.

\- ¿Y qué diremos? No puedo aplicar, ni siquiera sé qué pasó.

\- ¿No sentiste si tuvieras ... una conexión?

\- ¿Cómo puedo sentir esto?

\- Bueno, eres virgen ... - in quería agregar algo más, pero Pietro la interrumpió:

\- No. No soy virgen Tenía trece años ... Y él tenía quince.

Pensé que estaba lista, y ... al día siguiente me dejó. El final de la historia.

\- Enntonces, Pietro, tienes que contarnos todo lo que le sucedió a tu amigo James.

\- Quería hablar con James. Y ... No estaba donde se suponía que debía ir. Pero su amigo ... le dio una fiesta. Me contó cosas horribles sobre James ... Estaba muy molesto, bebí un vaso de vino y ... Y me desperté en la cama junto a su amigo.

\- Tenemos que ir al hospital, - Jin se levantó bruscamente y los miró. - En realidad, tuve que ir allí de inmediato. No vayas a la ducha, no te cambies. Para encontrar pruebas.

\- Pero ni siquiera sé lo que pasó. Su palabra es contra la mía, así que ...

\- No. Vivimos en los Estados Unidos, donde existen leyes que nos protegen. Nosotros tenemos justicia Ella existe Y el bien siempre gana. Y yo creo en ello, ¿me oyes? Porque si no creemos, entonces nadie creerá por nosotros, Jin meneó la cabeza y lo abrazó. Kurt y Scott se miraron y también lo abrazaron.

•••

\- ¿Has hablado con él? - preguntó Jean, cuando Pietro se les acercó.

\- si Entonces que Que dijo el

\- Nada nuevo, - susurró Pietro. - No sé qué hacer ... él no me dijo nada, y no había nadie entre mis conocidos. No sé qué le diré a James.

\- ¿Nadie en absoluto?

\- Sí, - Pietro suspiró ruidosamente y sacó el teléfono.

\- Escucha, Scott, ¿y puedes quemar a este monstruo con tu vista? - preguntó Kurt y miró a algún lugar en dirección al parque.

\- No me importa, - Jin puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Pietro.

\- ¿Qué es? - Pietro les mostró la pantalla.

" _Me alegré de verte ayer. Por cierto, le dije a James todo lo que pienso de ti :) "_. Le contó todo ... - Pietro frunció los labios y volvió a mirar el mensaje.

\- Así que no parecía, - dijo Kurt. Gene y Scott se miraron y miraron hacia donde miraba Kurt.

\- Um ... ¿Pietro? - Pietro con gran dificultad apartó los ojos del mensaje y los miró.

"Dime que no estás durmiendo con Wade". James se acercó a él demasiado rápido. ¡Di que no es verdad!

\- Te lo puedo explicar todo.

\- Sólo responde sí o no.

\- No lo sé, - susurró Mercury. James frunció los labios y se fue. - James, espera! Puedo explicarte todo, Pietro lo siguió. - James! James! Por favor - agarró su brazo, pero James tiró fuertemente de su mano tan fuerte que Pietro cayó, y su pobre teléfono parecía estar roto.

•••

Pietro llamó a la puerta:

\- si?

\- ¿Puedo entrar? - Pietro asintió. Kurt sonrió y entró. - ¡wow! Guardo todo desde el cuarto grado. ¡Las notas que nos escribimos son una pena! Ni siquiera puedo releerlos. Espera ... guau Tienes un color de pelo tan hermoso en esta foto. Cuantos años tienes aqui

\- Estaba en la escuela secundaria, - Kurt sonrió de nuevo y le entregó una foto.

\- Escuché a Gene hablar con Scott. En general, James puede renunciar e ir a Canadá. Entonces, Pietro ... eres muy hermoso, pero no puedes seguir faltando a la escuela.

\- ya volveré Quiero hablar con James y salpicar las i's.

\- Oh, esta bien?

\- Le escribí un mensaje, - Pietro miró hacia abajo. Su mirada estaba vacía y ninguna. - Respondió con mucha indiferencia. ¡Es genial que hayas venido a visitarme, Kurt! - Pietro sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué nunca te ríes? Tienes hambre

— Solo ... yo ... ¿conoces ese sentimiento cuando odias tus emociones? Lo odias porque cuando te ríes te sientes como un tonto; Siento que los demás piensan que soy un tonto. Que solo soy una no-entidad que no puede decir nada en respuesta. Tengo miedo de reir Porque mi discurso se vuelve incomprensible. Tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo por esto me trata con disgusto. En esos momentos empiezo a tener miedo de las personas que me rodean, porque lo experimento. No sé en quién puedes confiar realmente; para ser completamente honesto, porque me considero inútil ... y no tengo hambre ...

\- Bueno ... me encontré en la cocina de William. ¿Y adivina qué? Sí, volvió a comer tu comida. Así que cociné algo sabroso para ti.

\- Ya comí, Kurt. Muy amable de tu parte.

\- ¿Te gustan las tortillas? Este es un plato de papa español, es muy saludable Así que hay almidón en ella. Él te da energía. Y también la vitamina C. Es un antioxidante. Él es para ser hermoso.

•••

\- ¿Parece ahora o nunca? - preguntó Pietro, acercándose a James.

\- Canta el vuelo en menos de dos horas.. - Querias hablar

\- ¿Por qué te vas?

\- Porque así lo decidí.

\- cuanto cuesta - Pietro trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero James no se dio por vencido.

\- de quien?

\- ¿Qué tan lejos te vas?

\- no volveré

\- ya veo Y nosotros

\- Se acabó con nosotros. Si ya no nos amamos, entonces todo se acabó. Ya no te amo, - Pietro lo miró por un largo tiempo, y luego dijo:

\- Por supuesto que me amas. Yo lo se Y te conozco ahora. Quieres irte primero, porque recuerdas que todos te tiraron. Pero no yo. Me quedaré

\- Estás equivocado. Yo soy, eso es todo. Necesitas aceptarlo y cambiar a otra cosa.

\- ¿Sabes quién eres, James? Cobarde Que vas a hacer Caminando por las calles de Canadá, llorando porque tu antiguo amigo está loco y el tipo es un mentiroso, ¿verdad? ¿Nunca permitirás que nadie se acerque a ti porque estás sufriendo ahora? La gente necesita gente. Te amo Y tu me amas Nos necesitamos unos a otros. Dime que quieres estar conmigo. Dime - James finalmente lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

\- me tengo que ir - Dijo, se subió a una moto y se marchó. Pietro estaba mirando el lugar donde James se había parado. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Sacó un teléfono y llamó a Jin. Fue respondido rápidamente.

\- ¿Jin? Yo ... - le fue difícil hablar. - Hablé con él .. Y ... se fue. - Jin, me equivoqué. Eh No no Quiero estar sola Bueno, adiós, Pietro sacó el teléfono y suspiró largamente. Era difícil para él, no quería hacer nada, no pensar en nada. Él simplemente se alejó.

•••

\- Hola

\- no tu ...

\- No. Me he apegado a ti, gilipollas. ¿No vas a echar al viejo de tu habitación? - Pietro asintió negativamente con la cabeza y se lanzó a sus brazos. - todo Todo está bien. Estoy cerca Y no me iré.

Pietro se apartó y le dio la espalda. Quería esconder sus lágrimas de él. Y James tomó la iniciativa.

James volvió su joven rostro hacia sí mismo y lo besó. Pierre respondió a la ternura con ternura. Sí, no importaba lo que pasara en su alma, le gustaba, lo amaba con locura, cuando estaba tan cerca, le apretaba los hombros con suavidad pero con firmeza, lo presionaba contra su pecho, lo besaba sensualmente, como nadie más podía besarlo y no podía. Sí, nunca se le ocurrió hacer una comparación en esta área. Simplemente sabía que en esto no tenía igual y no lo sería, sabía que era el mejor, se sentía atraído por él con todo su corazón y no quería comprobar nada.

James trató de ser amable con él, incluso la pasión en su alma en sus manos siempre llevaba los brazos apretados como una manta; Labios cálidos y suaves se deslizaron sobre los labios de James. Su sabor, el sabor de la vida o el sabor del sangriento metal, pero siempre cálido, incluso caliente, tierno. Sabía mucho más que él, sin duda, tal vez era más sensual, pero nunca lograba su propio ritmo. Le gustaba hacer algo por él, darle su calidez, y él lo sabía. Y lo amaba por esta comprensión, por su amor, cuidado, calidez y afecto. Y siempre, siempre contestaba sus besos. Y nunca se arrepintió.

\- Quiero acostarme en mi cama todo el día, - le susurró Pietro a los labios.

\- yo - para.

\- Solo voy al baño, ¿vale?

•••

"Jin, ¿qué hiciste anoche?"

\- tarea

\- Um ... - Scott se acercó a ellos con las bebidas. - ¡Ah, y aquí está la tarea! Hola

\- que? En el sentido de?

"¿Te ha picado este mosquito?" Preguntó Pietro, apuntando un dedo al cuello de Scott. Scott se sonrojó. - ¡Esta es la pareja perfecta! Mosquito y tarea.

\- De ahora en adelante, te llamaremos de la única manera.

\- ¡Oh, mira! ¡Kurt está en la misma onda conmigo!

\- ¡Y luego!

\- Suficiente, chicos, esto no es gracioso! - Pietro sonrió y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

 _James: Hey! ¿Estás aburrido aquí?_

 _Pietro: un poco, y tu?_

 _James: En realidad, sí. Y aquí es ruidoso. Tal vez podamos sentarnos contigo? Si quieres, ve a mi._

 _Pietro: No, no quiero))_

 _James: bien Que quieres_

 _Pietro: tu_

 _Pietro se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y comenzó a buscar a James entre la multitud._

 _Pietro: ya estoy en mi habitación_

James rápidamente llegó al lugar correcto.

\- ¿Y cómo esperar hasta la boda?

\- Si quieres, cambiaré de opinión, - Pietro sonrió y se acercó. James puso los ojos en blanco. Apretó a Pietro contra la pared y comenzó a besar.

Sí, eso es lo que Mercurio quería ver. Severo, grosero e incluso un poco cruel. Estas amenazas podrían, de hecho, no estar justificadas, pero no todo es tan simple. Logan realmente no sabía qué era la ternura, y Pietro quería demostrarle que era capaz de hacerlo. No le importaba si se levantaba o no. Si no, entonces Wolverine, maldiciendo fuertemente, lo llevará él mismo. Antes, no había nada entre ellos. Pero Mercury a menudo captaba las opiniones de Logan llenas de deseo. Las mismas miradas se arrojaron. Ni siquiera era un deseo, sino una adicción. ¿Cuánto tiempo había querido Pietro sentir la polla de James en él?

\- ¿Por qué eres así? - comenzó Wolverine. - ¿Por qué eres tan seductora, hermosa? ¿Por qué tus características son perfectas? ¿Por qué quiero que te vuelvas tan malo? ¿Por qué me haces esto? - La última frase gritó el hombre. Pietro sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, y James lo siguió.

Wolverine agarró al tipo por las nalgas y lo levantó, apretando la pared con fuerza, de modo que varios carteles se arrugaron y se desprendieron, cayendo al suelo con un susurro. Mercury se retorció al golpear la espalda contra la pared, pero no se opuso particularmente a una actitud grosera hacia sí mismo, lo que le permitió a Wolverine hacer todo lo que quisiera. Lo soñó el tiempo suficiente. Mientras tanto, los labios codiciosos de Wolverine descendieron de los labios de Pietro a su cuello, dejando mordiscos afilados en la delicada piel, de la que el mutante en sus manos gimió silenciosamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo completamente el cuello a otras caricias en busca de nuevas sensaciones.

Logan giró bruscamente en el lugar y tiró al hombre en la cama. Él oyknul, de repente sintió un cambio inesperado en el espacio, y Wolverine, mirándolo desde arriba, sonrió maliciosamente y se quitó la camisa, exponiendo un fuerte torso. Mercury rápidamente miró el cuerpo fuerte frente a él y tragó, sintiendo la próxima ola de emoción rodando sobre su cuerpo, reuniéndose en el área de la ingle. Logan, en lugar de sonreír, se subió a la cama, de modo que ella se agachó bajo el peso de su cuerpo y, levantando sus manos hacia el pobre Maksimoff en ese momento, se quitó la camiseta. Había un crujido de tela delgada alrededor de la habitación, y en un momento la cosa estaba en algún lugar en el suelo junto con la camisa de Logan.

Pietro, temblando de frío en la habitación, atrapa los labios de Wolverine y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, tratando de reducir aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos. El toque de la piel a la piel arde y obtiene aún más de ambos. Sin detenerse, Mercury retiene las manos temblorosas a través de la prensa en relieve, deslizando las uñas cortas hacia el ancho pecho, y gimió en los labios de James, sintiendo su mano caliente deslizarse sobre su pecho rápidamente agitado y se arrastró debajo de sus pantalones vaqueros, desabrochándose el cinturón. Logan abrió el camino para besos dolorosos, mordidas en el cuello y la clavícula, y luego, bajando, envolvió su lengua alrededor del pezón endurecido. Pietro exhaló ruidosamente y, con una mano desenganchada del hombro de Wolverine, apretó la barra de hierro de la cabecera y se arqueó en la espalda, presionando sus caderas contra los muslos de Howlett.

Wolverine sacude a Mercury de los pantalones vaqueros junto con la lencería y con un aspecto lujurioso, inspeccionando un cuerpo joven que ahora está abierto por todos lados, retorciéndose de hábiles caricias en sábanas blancas. Tímidamente, Mercury quería esconderse detrás de sus manos, pero fueron atrapadas por las fuertes palmas de Logan y, aferrándose a ellas, presionándolas contra la almohada, dejando marcas azules en sus muñecas y causando que Pietro suspirara dolorosamente. Vuelve a empujar a Wolverine con impaciencia, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su espalda y acercándolo más a él.

Pietro rápidamente y con frecuencia comenzó a respirar, asustado mirando, mientras Logan, levantándose, se quita el resto de su ropa y luego, después de una pausa, extiende sus piernas, acomodándose entre ellas. Maksimoff cierra sus ojos, esperando que no sea tan aterrador y emocionante por lo que está a punto de suceder, y se estremezca con todo su cuerpo, sintiendo que un dedo engrasado con un lubricante graso ingresa lentamente en él, causando sensaciones inusuales. Aprieta las sábanas con las manos y se obliga a relajarse, sintiendo ya la segunda. Logan apenas se limita a un imbécil no ingresa al jugador, anotando el entrenamiento, pero aún así continúa estirándolo suavemente.

Gime Pietro, abriendo los ojos cuando siente el tercer dedo, y se agita, tratando de alejarse de las sensaciones desagradables. Se levanta sobre los codos, solloza y tira de Logan por el pelo a la cara. Mercury se besa torpemente y con ansiedad, sin una palabra que pida cuidado, de modo que James, sacando sus dedos, lubrique generosamente su pene y, acomodando cómodamente las piernas del hombre sobre su espalda, comience a entrar lentamente, hundiéndose milímetro a milímetro en un cuerpo estrecho. Mercury se congela debajo de él y aprieta las sábanas con sus manos, de modo que los nudillos de sus dedos delgados se blanquean. Ante los ojos de Pietro, todo se alejó del dolor que lo había desgarrado por la mitad, y las repentinas lágrimas que habían surgido, sofocó su garganta y, agarrando los hombros de Logan, se detuvo. Él entiende que es demasiado tarde para huir, pero quiere que el dolor desaparezca en este momento. Él quiere liberarse, pero Logan sostiene sus caderas demasiado apretadas, sin dejar que se mueva. Pietro, como en una niebla, está muy sorprendido cuando siente los dedos ásperos de Wolverine, lavando suavemente las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos, y los labios en sus mejillas, nariz y barbilla.

\- Shh. Sé paciente - susurra Logan, aferrándose a su frente con la suya. - Relájate, estará bien ahora. - Y Mercury, creyendo en él, exhala fuerte, parpadea de sudor y lágrimas e intenta controlarse.

Abraza al hombre con fuerza detrás de su espalda, sintiendo fuertes músculos que se contraen debajo de sus dedos, asiente con incertidumbre, y Howlett continúa hundiéndose en su cuerpo, sintiendo las cortas uñas de Mercury inmediatamente clavadas en su espalda y sosteniéndolo, dejando finas rayas rojas. Mercury silba y apenas se detiene para no gritar cuando Logan finalmente cae al suelo y se congela, dejando que Peter se acostumbre a la sensación de plenitud.

\- Vamos, - susurra Maximoff suavemente después de unos segundos, y Wolverine, como si esperara estas palabras, comienza a moverse con cautela.

Los dos primeros empujones se les dan a ambos con gran dificultad, pero luego James toca el punto correcto en el interior del tipo que se rasca la espalda, y abre los ojos y la boca en un gemido silencioso de asombro y mueve sus caderas hacia él. Wolverine, con un bonito ryknuv, comienza a moverse rápidamente, con cada empuje eliminando los dulces gemidos de placer y lánguidos oohs de Mercury. Los labios de Pietro, como en el delirio, susurran su nombre y piden ser más rápidos, los dientes muerden en el hombro. En algún momento, los gemidos y sollozos se vuelven demasiado fuertes, y Logan se detiene por un momento, llegando con una sacudida brusca a la parada.

Retirando la mano de Mercury, Logan se inclinó sobre él y cerró la boca con sus labios, atrapando sus gemidos guturales, una corriente continua que escapaba de su pecho Maksimoff. Con grandes sacudidas, James golpeó a Mercury metiéndose debajo de él en la cama, por lo que siguió golpeando su espalda contra la pared, y Wolverine se sorprendió de que los vecinos de Peter no se despertaran y no entraran a su habitación. Un poco más y el adolescente comenzó a temblar en el primer orgasmo de su vida. Su cuerpo comenzó a latir, como si se convulsionara, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y miraron al techo, y Pietro terminó, frotándose el vientre y apretando involuntariamente a Logan dentro. Rugió por el fuerte calambre que lo había agarrado, después de unos minutos sus sacudidas se volvieron agudas y Wolverine se desvió de su ritmo habitual, conduciendo los rugidos al cuerpo que temblaba debajo de él, especialmente en una profunda euforia, y terminó violentamente, conteniendo un grito triunfante.

Logan se derrumbó cansado junto a Mercury y, al igual que él, miró hacia el techo blanco de la habitación, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Wolverine volvió la cabeza hacia el chico que respiraba con dificultad y sonrió. No podía llegar a sus sentidos, su cabello plateado enredado, y hebras separadas pegadas a su frente, sus labios, como las mejillas, estaban rojos y frenéticamente jadeados, y su cuello, hombros y clavícula estaban llenos de picaduras y manchas de manchas brillantes en la piel pálida. No, definitivamente se veía genial. El cansado bostezo, Logan los cubrió con una manta y, alcanzando el interruptor, apagó la luz.

\- James, - llamó Mercury.

\- M? - Poco a poco sumergiéndose en un sueño, Logan gimió, abrazando a Maximoff con una mano y sosteniéndolo cerca como un juguete.

\- Te amo, James, - susurró Pietro suavemente, después de que Howlett se hundiera en un sueño profundo.

Para ellos, estos días eran demasiado complicados. Quizás se merecen un descanso.


End file.
